


Depression™

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge and Lance joke about wanting to die (relatable) while Allura has never been more confused in her whole entire life.Oneshot/drabble





	Depression™

“Death calls to me even more each day,” Pidge deadpanned. Lance smirked and nodded. 

“Lol same.”

Allura looked at the two of them in concern. “…Pidge, are you okay? Is Voltron wearing you down?” She looked at Lance then. “Why did you say ‘same’? Why did you say ‘lol’? Why are you amused? Are either of you okay?”

“Don’t worry Allura,” Pidge assured her then. “This is just what humans find funny.”

“Yeah, we joke about wanting to die all the time!” said Lance.

“Do you…actually want to die though?”

Pidge shrugged. “I mean, kinda.”

“Ha, me too.” Lance said.

“Oh…”

“Seriously, don’t worry.” Lance said. “We joke about wanting to die but like, it’s humorous.” He paused. “We still wanna die though.”

“To be honest,” said Pidge. “I wanna die more and more each day.”

Allura was still confused. But trying not to be too bothered. “I suppose I do too.”


End file.
